But I Didn't Care
by spikes3
Summary: Ive finally decided to update this story, seeing as i left off with where i did. cant give away much but it involves Jaks two unborn children. please review
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm back, this time with a different story. I was having a writers block on my original story Running  
Out of Time while i was listening to some music, when all of a sudden the song from the movie Titanic comes on. Not "My heart will go on but the last song that the musicians are playing as the ship goes down. I dont know what came over me but i just started writting this, until the song ended.

This will not affect the main story that I'm writting, so dont worry. but basicly its a death of a hero, in my own way.  
NOTE!: Jinx and Kiera are just good friends, nothing is going on between them!

Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter don't Belong to me.

* * *

Rain falls upon the earth, soaking my dark clothes and hiding all the tears that run down my face, but I don't care. A sob escapes me as I close my eyes, not wanting to see his peaceful body go. People around me hush the words, "I'm sorry," but it has no affect. I clench my fists and bow my head, my long blue soaked hair falling with me as the streams of water fall onto the green grass. Someone near me gets an umbrella over me and I look up at them. He has a sad look on his face and is staring down at me with a tear in his eye. His blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and a light cigar in his mouth. Another sob escapes my grasps as I grab a hold of his body and start sobbing into his strong chest. Even through the rain I hear the orchestra start to play "Nearer my God to Thee", a song that he wanted for his funeral. But I didn't care.

The priest walks up to the open casket, which he wanted open in any weather, rain snow or sun, just so that we may have one more final look at him. Though I can't make out the words, I know that he is talking about the usual stuff they say in funerals, he lived a good life and was going to a better place etc. but it all didn't make a difference, he was dead, and no one, not even me, can bring him back to life. The orchestra starts to play louder as they close the casket, slowly. I take my head out of his chest and look at the body before they completely close it. Even though he had died in the most horrible of ways, he had died with a smile on his face. Not a silly smile, but a smile that he always wore, the smile that made me fall in love with him in the first place. His blonde hair was soaked but it still had the sheen it always had. He was being buried in a black suit, with a red tie, and white dress shirt. His hands were in the middle of his chest, holding on to a ring, his wedding ring. He said that he wanted it to be held in both his hands, right over his heart. I had the wedding ring that he gave to me. Even though the suit covered it up, there were about five bullet holes in his chest. I was thankful that they were hidden up; otherwise I wouldn't be standing here. But I didn't care.

A sniff escapes me as they close the casket for good. The band was playing a little bit softer now that the rain had softened up. The priest was giving the last part of his speech as the casket slowly made its way down into the earth. As it goes down, a lot of men and women dressed in black walk up to the casket and start placing the red roses on top, Torn, Ashlien, Tess, Jinx, the one I was holding onto and managed to get rid of the hold I had on him, Daddy, Sig, Seem, Alison, Rose, Tony, Krow, And finally, the saddest looking one of them all, Daxter. I look down at my hand where I was holding the last white rose. Since I had clenched my fists, my hand was now bleeding. I didn't care, for this pain was nothing compared to the one in my heart. I walk up and place the rose on top of the others; my blood mixing in with the whiteness and water of the rain, making the rose look bloodstained. I walk back as the casket gets down lower. Jinx puts his hand on my shoulder as I lean my head on his chest. As the casket passed the green grass, almost as though on cue, the rain had stopped. A lot of people including Jinx moved their umbrellas and looked up into the dark cloudy sky. But I didn't care.

As the casket finally reached the bottom, the cement that he wanted to be placed over him was dropped into the 6 foot deep whole. As the cement dried quickly, more flowers were placed on top. The same people with the same red roses placed them on top. This time I had a black rose in my other hand, also bleeding. I walk up again and place it on top. I walk back and look back at the black rose. Even though the rain had stopped, the orchestra still played the song. And then, as though by a miracle, I notice a snow flake falling. I know that everyone was quiet now, looking as the snowflake made it's ascend. Slowly but surely, it landed right on top of the black rose I had placed. More tears start falling as I turn my head and dig it into Jinx's chest, small sobs escaping me. But I didn't care.

I turn back to look at the snowflake as more start falling onto the ground and around the grave site. A guy dressed in all black places the tomb stone at the head of the grave site as the snow continues to fall. Again, as though by a miracle, a beam of light broke through the clouds above and shone brightly onto the tombstone. People awed as the priest got a candle and placed it at the bottom of the tombstone and lit it up. On the tombstone read the usual, "R.I.P. Here lies Jak Mar, husband, friend, brother, son, and more. Born June 21, 992-Died December 25, 1021." But I didn't care.

Slowly and surely, people started to depart, passing by me saying again "I'm sorry," but I didn't hear them. Soon it was just me Daxter and Jinx next to me. In a calming voice, he whispered, "Come on, let's go, you can come back tomorrow or another time, but for now, let's get you some coffee." He directed me away as I kept on looking back and as the beam of light from the sun began to expand and was now fully covering the entire grave. His grave sat on top of a small hill, and I had to crane my neck just to keep looking at it. But I didn't care.

No I didn't care, because all I cared about was the fact that he was dead, and that he won't be seeing his baby, our baby, be born. I hold onto my stomach and massage it as we kept on walking to the awaited limo. I brush my tears with my free hand as we reach the limo. Taking one last look to the gravesite where the light was now starting to take over the whole hill, I sit down into the limo with Daxter sitting on my lap as the door closes. The limo speeds off as Jinx puts his arm around me for comfort. I lean into him and stroke a tear eyed Daxter, heading to the naughty Ottsel for a drink in Jak's name. But I didn't care…

* * *

Sad aint it? yeah when i worte this my sister almost started to cry. hope you guys enjoy this as well,

R&R please


	2. Prelude

Prelude

_This, this seems familiar,_ Keira thought as she walked on. The place in question was Haven forest, but it looked fuzzy, as though she was remembering it. The smells were distinct but familiar, the sounds of the running water and various bugs about was all she could hear. She reached a tree and leaned against it, rubbing her pregnant tummy as she felt a kick, then another kick. She smiled as she massaged it, calming her unborn twins as she thought, _they are fighting again._

She heard a sharp growl and looked up, face to face with a metal head. Too scared to move, the metal head pounced, and Keira closed her eyes, expecting to feel the metal heads claws to rip her open. After a second of nothing, she opened an eye, then both, gapping at the figure standing before her and throwing the metal heads lifeless body to the side.

The figure was glowing white with light eco, all of his body and clothes were glowing, even his hair. He turned around, his glowing white eyes meeting Keira's who automatically smiled, knowing exactly who he was,

_Jak!_

She ran forward, arms stretched out, and ready to embrace her love of her life, her husband. Everything else, the sounds and smells of the forest began to fade as time slowed down. At his feet, she saw him smile, but he disappeared, leaving her standing in pitch darkness.

She looked around but could not see anything. Hearing a small chuckle behind her, she turned around, expecting to see Jak in his normal state, but he wasn't. Instead, it was Dark Jak, smirking at her as dark eco sparked out.

Screaming out and falling back, she began to cower away, turning around and getting on her feet to run only to be met Dark Jak again, this time closer to her face. He cupped her chin, his ebony claws feeling the smoothness of her skin as she looked into his pitch black eyes. Dark eco sparked out of his claws towards her, causing her to yelp and jump back. He smirked and drifted back, all awhile light shone from above next to him, and the light eco version of Jak appearing.

Confused, she was about to speak but was beating by Light Jak, who turned to Dark Jak and asked, "Gol, did you tell her?"

Keira covered her ears as his voice boomed like the precursor idols back in Sandover. She looked at Dark Jak who shook his head.

"No Mar, I haven't," he replied in a raspy voice that Keira recognized as he gasped for air, "I was just about to though,"

"Tell me what?" she asked, completely terrified of the situation. They both turned to her, the one called Mar sighing as the one called Gol smirked.

"The prophecy," Gol said adding a slight chuckle at the end as he drifted around her, "the prophecy of the real hero's of this pathetic world,"

"Gol!" Mar said erratically as he drifted forward as well, "at least begin in the beginning,"

"Fine," Gol said drifting back next to Mar, "begin it then, I love the ending."

Sighing again, Mar turned to Keira and smiled, "Well to begin things, I am Mar, the light eco being created back when the precursors first created this planet. My destiny was to help Mar throughout his many adventures, along with my brother here, Gol, the dark eco being created at the same time. His destiny was as well as my own, to help Mar through his journey.

"Now with Mars, unfortunate passing on," Keira winced, "our destiny's aren't complete, apparently we are to live on with someone else, someone of equal strength and equal determination as Mar."

"Who?" she asked as Gol appeared behind her, massaging her belly.

"You twins…" he whispered as he disappeared again and returned next to Mar.

"My twins?" she asked as they both nodded.

"Your twins are the real hero's of this world, stopping a much greater evil that has been reborn," Mar explained, "We are to become one of each twin, separating the Mars powers among them to help them defeat this evil and finally bring peace to this world."

"Are we to enter now Mar?" Gol asked as Mar nodded. Keira looked at them confused as they got closer to her.

"Our powers will not activate in your children until they are older and presented with emitted death before their eyes," Gol announced as they stop in front of her.

"This will not hurt, at least not in here," Mar said as they both leaned back. Keira winced as they both turned into blobs of dark and light eco, both floating for a while before merging with her.

At first she felt the light eco enter her slowly, relaxing her body as well as her mind. She felt her twins relax as well. Suddenly, the pain of dark eco shocked her as it sent shots of pain through her spine and out throughout her body. She gasped in pain as she felt one of her twins start to thrash out uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and screamed out in pain.

"Torn, get some warm wet towels, Daxter go get some help now!" Tess commanded as both males rushed to their duties as Jinx and she rushed forward to hold Keira down as she screamed out in more pain. Jinx threw off the moist blankets as Tess calmly told Keira, "Breath Keira, breath!"

Keira panted and began to breath hard, looking at Tess in the eyes as her face twisted in pain, feeling the twins twist inside her.

"Is she already going into labor?" Jinx asked as he desperately looked at Tess for commands on what to do next.

"Yes damn it, now come over here and let her hold your hand, I'm going to position myself to catch them," she said, switching places with him as Torn rushed in with the hot towels in hand, "Torn, get ready to handle the babies as I hand the, off to you,"

"Ok Keira, come on, push, push Keira! I see the first twins head, it's crowning!" Tess explained as Keira crushed Jinx hand and yelled out in pain. The whole air was tense as the first cries and breaths of Keira's baby filled the air, giving Keira a little relief as Tess handed the twin to Torn, who announced, "It's a healthy baby boy! And the next twin is beginning to crown!"

Keira panted out in pain as the next baby began to cry, giving Keira a huge relief as she fell back on her bed, panting as Tess announced, "It's a healthy baby girl!"

She handed the next twin to Torn, who then walked over to Keira and handed one of the wins to Jinx. Both of them settled the twins next to each other on Keira as she held them both, beaming as tears began to trail down her cheeks. She looked at the boy first, noticing a small puff of white hair on his head.

"Hey little one, your name will be Damas, Damas Mar Hagai." She whispered, nudging him little with her nose. She turned towards her next twin, who had stopped crying. Her hair was black, pitch black. Hesitating a bit, she smiled and proudly announced, "Penelope, Penelope Hagai."

Tess gave out a sigh of relief as she walked over to Jinx side, who was massaging his hand and watching the moment with a smile. Daxter rushed in and noticed the soft moment going on, smiling as he jumped on the bed, looking at the twins.

"Well I'll be, I'm an uncle!" Daxter announced, making everybody involved laugh, even making Torn smile a bit.

Keira stopped laughing as she yawned, prompting Tess to take her twins away, making jinx push her down as she said, "Sleep Keira, I'll make sure these wonders of the precursors get some green eco and are treated carefully."

Keira nodded in agreement as she lay down, watching Tess and Torn walk out with her twins. She smiled at Jinx who smiled back, blowing out the single candle illuminating the room. Darkness took over once again, sending an eerie chill down her spine.

_They are wonders of the precursors alright, I wonder if what they told me is true…_

"This has been a hell of a day," Torn groaned out, setting the twin he was holding on the bed, next to his sister as Tess took out a tub of green eco from the back of the room and bringing it over.

"Tell me about it, first Jaks funeral now a premature labor, hopefully all the surprises are done with for today," she said, grabbing some of the green eco and setting it upon Damas. Damas face relaxed, smiling a bit as the green eco made it glow green for a bit. Tess smiled a bit as she grabbed some more of the green eco and setting it upon Penelope. The baby frowned and wriggled a bit as the eco entered its body. It relaxed again as the green eco took effect.

Torn looked at the baby with confusion as Tess said, "Ok Torn, you can go to bed, I'll sleep on the bed next to them and make sure nothing happens to them."

Torn nodded and walked out of the room, keeping his eye on the babies as he closed the door behind him. Tess yawned as she set pillows around the twins, making sure they won't fall at night. She lies down on her bed and immediately fell asleep.

Next to her, Damas began to glow with light eco. Penelope next to him began to spark out small sparks of dark eco, both calming down eventually as they fell asleep.

Well there you have it, the birth of earth's greatest hero's children, and the true heroes of the world. This is right after the previous chapter, after Jaks funeral. His two separate entities separated and entered Keira's dreams, telling her of the great destinys her two children will once lead. If you have read my other Jak fanfic, you will know where Gol and Mar get their names. Please review, I need the feedback ^-^


End file.
